The Justice Leauge Worst Nightmare
by wonderwoman760
Summary: Batman can easily take out the justice league if he wanted too.Even without powers.But what if he was turned into an unstoppable werewolf.He will have the power to be strong like superman, fast like the flash, and so much more.But what if he can't control the beast and attacks the world.Its up to them to stop their teammate by all means.But he will still protects his beloved.


**The Justice League Worst Nightmare**

_**(Batman overlooking Gotham City)**_

"Wonder Woman to Batman over".

"Batman here what is it Wonder Woman?"

"I have something to tell you". She said

Batman puts them in a separate radio channel so it could be just them talking and none of the other members could know what they are talking about.

"I'm all yours princess"?

"Good to know. I want to know about tonight are we going to your place or mine".

"I really don't mind you choose love".

"Bruce… do you ever think the team would ever know about our affairs"?

"Unless you want them to know? If not then the answer is no".

"Oh okay I was just wondering. I see you in a couple of hours my love".

"Okay princess I see you soon".

After batman was done talking to Wonder Woman he hears a composition down below him in a dark alley. He hears a man voice growling like a mad dog. Bruce's goes off to investigate it. It was dark so batman turns on his night vision. He doesn't see anything until he turned a corner in the alley he spots a man. In a crouching position. All batman can see is that the man only has on a pair of rip pants.

"Sir are you alright"?

"..." The man gave no answer.

Batman reaches to grab the man's shoulder but before he can touch the man the man grab his arm, and growled like a wild beast. Next thing batman knows is that the man was crying out in pain. He also notices that hair was growing everywhere on the man. Then razor sharp teeth also sharp claw like hands. Batman has never seen this before but only in horror movies he had seen with Diana. 'This cannot be happening. It only happens in movies! He can't be a god damn werewolf'. Batman slowly try's to backup. But the man that once stood there is now replaced by an 8ft tall grey werewolf.

The wolf has his sight on batman his teeth were snarling right at him. Batman could tell that each tooth was at least 8 inches long and looks shaper then any blade imaginable. Little did he know was the werewolf was having a conversation with himself. 'Yes he would do.' With that said the wolf attacked.

Batman barely had enough time to get out of the way of the attack. And the fight beings.

_**(10 mins into the fight)**_

The wolf looks like it hasn't even been scratched. Batman is losing it he used very thing in his belt but it still no use. While batman was distracted the wolf sprang on him and clawed his chest. Ripping his suit and tearing some of his skin he yelled out in pain. But that not all the wolf bit him hard between the neck and his shoulders. Batman punched the wolf in it eyes and for a moment it gave him enough time to escape his claws. He needs to radio in.

"Batman over to the justice league!" he wrenched in pain.

The other members where at headquarters in the control room so all of them heard Batman's call. They all looked at each other in shock.

"That's weird batman never calls" the flash said. Everyone in the room ran to the intercom.

"Superman to batman what is it" superman was concern he knew batman would never call them unless he is in very big trouble or if it important.

"I'M BEING ATTACK!" batman yelled.

Everyone was shocked. "Can you repeat that batman".

"I AM GETTING ATTACK!"

"Who is attacking you batman?" This time it was Wonder Woman who asked the question. She was afraid for her secret lover.

"A FUCKING WEREWOLF" Batman answered right away.

The whole team could not believe what they were hearing.

"Please I need your help I am losing a lot of blood and the bastard bit and scratched me".

The team got over there shock after hearing batman plea for assistances. They sprang into action when they heard a very loud growl and batman screaming in pain.

"BATMAN!" Wonder Woman yelled out.

"Let's go team NOW" superman commanded.

While running to the teleporter.

_**(Back To The Fight)**_

Batman was dizzy at this point he knew he is losing lots of blood in just a short period of time. "I need to get to the roof tops". He shot his grappling gun at the closest roof top that was near him. He also notice that the beast is coming towards him. He went flying up to the roof tops. But before his feet hit the roof the beast tackled him to the ground hard. All that batman can do was look up at the beast.

"Why did you attack me" batman said with anger if he was to die he would die fighting. What happen next was shocking. The beast spoke back at batman.

"Why you ask. Because 'Batman' I have been watching you for a while now. I also notice that you can beat those other super being that has powers and been stopping me for quiet sometime". The wolf said.

"I also know that you desire power".

"Why would you help me? Whatever the case would be I will not take a part of that". Batman said while wrenching in pain.

"Yes you would be because you have the poison of the wolf in you now. You won't be able to control your temper nor your hunger. You would have powers like your team mates but still have your brain to fight them. You would be unstoppable and it's all thanks to me haha. You get to carry my curse now". The wolf howled.

Batman was at a standstill his DNA in now mixed with the werewolf DNA and he can't do nothing about it. He was feeling light headed and on the brick of passing out.

The wolf grab his neck and pulled him into the air. "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare pass out yet the fun hasn't even being yet haha". The Wolf bit into his neck again and released all of his venom into batman's blood stream.

Batman screamed in agony. He can feel the venom going into his blood. He was losing consensus his mind was thinking on the one person he loves dearly. Pictures of Diana plague his mind. Like images of her with him at the beach, having dinner, fighting together. And lastly their private moments. He saw an image of her screaming in ecstasy while he was making love to her. 'Diana I love you'. that's is when batman passed out.


End file.
